A Dancing Bella?
by UGAgirl926
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 1ST FANFIC EVER!
1. SUMMARY!

**A Dancing Bella?**

**By: 926**

* * *

><p><strong>********************PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN <strong>

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS, **

**SM DOES! N PLEASE REVIEW, THIS IS MY **

**1ST FANFIC EVER!**********************************

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Bella is a famous dancer when she comes to Forks.

Only her dad knows in Forks, she makes him swear that he

will not tell her secret till she's ready.

So when she meets the Cullens she lies

and tells them as well as everybody else

that she can't and hates

dancing. On the nights that Edward is out hunting

and getting his fill,

Bella's out dancing. What will happen when Edward, decides to

come home early to Bella one night,

and sees her room covered in dance clothes?

Literally covered, from tights to salsa heels, and belly dancing skirts,

he doesn't tell her, but next time she thought he was hunting,

he followed her! Sorry! I really suck at summaries!

It's better that it sounds!

* * *

><p><strong><span>P.S: I AM WARNING YOU THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN LEMONS<span>/LIMES, I HAVEN'T DECIDED, ... YET! SO JUST IN CASE I'M RATING THIS STORY, M FOR MATURE READERS, ONLY, BECAUSE THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN HARSH LANGUAGE!**


	2. Forks, Washinton

**A Dancing Bella?**

**By: 926**

**********************PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS, SM DOES! N PLEASE REVIEW, THIS IS MY 1ST FANFIC EVER!******************************** **

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the 1st chapter everybody!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>BELLA-P.O.V<span>**

"Honey, come on you need to get on stage, you're set is about to start!" My mum yelled, through my dressing room door.

"Ok, mum! I'm about to put the last freaking boppie pin in my hair!" I yelled back, as I put the last gold pearl pin in my curls.

I looked in the mirror one last time, and fixed my boobs in my Caribbean Blue and Gold Belly Dancer's outfit, put on a flirtatious smile, and walked outside to where my fans were chanting my name. I listened for my music to start playing, and as soon as I heard the opening to _**Kajra Re**_, I danced, a very sexy dance. Not just to go with the song and my outfit, but because soon I might not get to do this.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>After the Show<span>**_

"Bella, Bella, please, would you answer a question with us for a moment before you go?" A reporter from _**E! News **_asked me.

"Sure, why not!", I answered.

"Well, Bella, what seems to be on every cover stand these past few weeks, is that you won't be preforming for a while, can you tell us why is that, and when your next performance is?", the reporter asked me.

"Oh, that, well, you see, I haven't really spent time with my dad in awhile, so I'm taking some time off to live with him. I'm not sure yet, but I may preform while I'm there, if I do diced to, _**E! **_will be the first to know.", I replied.

"Wow, that's something, before you go, would you mind telling us, where, your father lives?"

"Um... Sure, I guess why not. My father lives in Forks, Forks Washington. Well, I have to go now, I have to catch my flight. Bye!", I said walking away.

* * *

><p>"Attention passengers, we will now be landing in Seattle, Washington. Please stay in your seats if you need any assistance."<p>

I rolled my eyes at the flight attendant with the annoying as hell nasely voice, and waited to be let off this fucking plane!I mean it's bad enough I'm afraid of freaking heights, but when I have to stay of planes longer than normal, I get super pissed.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>20 minutes later<span>_**

"Bella, Bells, over here, baby girl!", I heard my dad say.

"Dad! OMG, I've missed you soooooo much!" I said, dropping my stuff where I was standing, and ran to give my dad a hug.

"So have I baby girl, so have I. Now come on lets get your bags and get you home."

* * *

><p>We passed a sign on the way to the house, it read "WELCOME TO FORKS!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter, tell me what you think! Pleze review, I try to update alot, bcause I'm always on fanfic, so if you want to no my updating schedule look on my profile! N remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! O! N b4 I 4get, all music I use, and outfits, cars, and props I use, the link will b posted. Bye!<br>**

**_xoxo 926  
><em>**


	3. Author AN

Hey sry guys. ive been really busy with skool n work, n every1 hope u can 4give me nut im add chapters 2day, n now tht it is summer i will be posting more frequntly.

xoxo

keykey


End file.
